


The Art of Affection

by Choi_Aya05



Series: Day6 Supernatural AU [11]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demon Kim Wonpil, First Kiss, Fox Deity Kang Younghyun, Ghost Park Sungjin, Jealousy, M/M, Vampire Park Jaehyung, Wolf Yoon Dowoon, Wonpil is clueless and curious, implied touch aversion, lol imma tag that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choi_Aya05/pseuds/Choi_Aya05
Summary: As Wonpil started living with them, they noticed him trying to imitate the affection they shower each other. They didn't mind, and Younghyun even found some of the surprise attacks entertaining.But boundaries had to be set when Wonpil crossed the line.Or: Wonpil adjusting to human customs by shadowing what he saw from Younghyun and Jae.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon
Series: Day6 Supernatural AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862596
Kudos: 42
Collections: Day6 OTPs





	The Art of Affection

Jae's eyes fluttered as he gained consciousness, feeling the effects of the sun wearing off of his body. Looking to his side, the lack of another body made him frown. He was normally up before Younghyun, but his fox apparently wanted to break routine.

He sat up. He stretched, grunting when his bones popped satisfyingly. He picked his black jeogori up from the floor as he stood and slipped it on, beginning his journey to find Younghyun.

He went to see the kitchen bare. Checking their gardens next yielded a better result. Younghyun was picking up vegetables from their crops to be used for dinner, fox ears twitching towards all sources of night sounds.

Younghyun looked up from his task and was greeted by the sight of Jae sitting on their porch, elbows on knees and head cradled by his palms. Those ruby eyes were fixated on him. He smiled, a gesture Jae returned so easily.

It was a smile that used to make the sun shine just a bit brighter. When viewed at night, however, it was a something that rivaled the sky's beauty: the ethereal luminance of the crescent moon in his upturned lips and the twinkling stars in his endearing small eyes.

He resumed his work, unearthing the last daikon radish and placing it on the basket. He lifted the basket as he straightened up, heading towards Jae wearing a softer smile.

Jae rested a hand on his shoulder as he passed by, giving it an affectionate squeeze. Wordlessly, he understood that Jae wanted to stay out for a bit more. He'd probably admire the moon as he always did. Mull over his thoughts too, perhaps. Younghyun hoped he wouldn't think of the past. Jae tended to do so a lot and made himself miserable for no reason.

When Jae let go, Younghyun continued on his way—almost jumping out of his skin and dropping the basket when he realized that Wonpil was right across him.

"Damn it, Wonpil!" He exclaimed, ears pinned back.

Jae gave them a backward glance that lasted for a millisecond. He knew better than to pay attention to them.

Wonpil blinked. "How have you not sensed me?"

"I don't know and I don't care! Just don't do it again."

"I see. I apologize."

Younghyun huffed, the fight leaving him. "I'll be in the kitchen should you need me."

Wonpil replied with a nod, striding past Younghyun to the door, seemingly to join Jae. Just as he passed by Younghyun, however, he halted. Younghyun, about to move to the kitchen, paused as well.

Wonpil backtracked and stood beside the fox, who tilted his head at him in question and anticipation and perked ears.

"What?"

Wonpil didn't answer. He merely lifted a hand and settled it on Younghyun's shoulder. He left it there for precisely three seconds before humming, a sound of both consideration and satisfaction. He went along his merry way, leaving Younghyun to gawk after him.

That had been the first occurrence.

Jae hovered above Younghyun, practically lying down on him. He supported his weight with one hand and cupped Younghyun's chin with the other, pressing his cheeks together so his lips would protrude like a fish. It would elicit giggles, which spurred Younghyun to make silly faces to pull out more of the melodious sound. He would cross his eyes or make them roll back so only the whites were visible; crumpled his face or enlarged his nostrils—anything to make Jae laugh.

They were both in a realm of their own to notice Wonpil sliding their door open, until Jae had turned to see him staring. He fell atop Younghyun in shock, making the fox release a punched out breath.

"Heavens, _Wonpil!_ Younghyun, I'm so sorry—"

"W-what is it?" Younghyun croaked, hugging Jae close to him and stroking his hair to soothe him.

Wonpil seemed to be in a state of contemplation, before snapping out of it. "Dinner," he stated simply, before making his way out. Jae lifted his head from Younghyun's chest and they exchanged a look.

While waiting for dinner, Jae splayed on the floor of the gazebo, staring at the ceiling while in deep important thoughts.

What if the sky was green instead of blue, and the sea orange? How come it was possible for Younghyun to grow more handsome than he already was? Why did the moon seem to follow where you go? How was that possible? Would Younghyun ever agree to sing for him with his morning voice?

His tranquility was interrupted by Wonpil appearing out of nowhere, kneeling beside him and trapping him in place with a hand on either of his sides.

His brows knitted. "What is it?"

Wonpil poked his cheek in response. He blinked. The demon gave a hum, before pinching the cheek gently.

"Soft," Wonpil murmured. He beamed at Jae before moving to lie beside him with a straighter posture in order to fit the small area, hands piled on his belly.

"Loon," Jae muttered, going back to staring at the ceiling. He imitated Wonpil's position. How many times would he have to bat his eyes to convince Younghyun to sing for him as soon as he wake up tomorrow night?

Jae stood in front of their house, looking up to watch the way the stars twinkled. He had always loved the night sky, but he had recently developed a habit of appreciating it, now that he was a nocturnal.

He marveled at its beauty, reminding him of humility; how tiny he was, compared to its vastness.

He heard quiet steps and soon enough, Younghyun was joining him. The fox rested a hand on the small of his back and gave his cheek a tiny kiss, lovingly nuzzling it afterwards.

Jae smiled, nose crinkling from a mix of shyness and affection. Younghyun accompanied him in his admiration of the celestial bodies, filling him with calm bliss.

The next morning, as Younghyun was petering around the kitchen, he was halted by a hand around his forearm. He turned to Wonpil, who was staring at him with such contemplation. Younghyun waited, with a vague idea in his mind.

Wonpil was motionless for a few more seconds before finally leaning close and rubbing the tip of his nose on Younghyun's cheek. Then with one firm nod, he retreated and walked away, leaving an amused fox.

Things were starting to make sense.

Wonpil avoided using magic when dealing with chores. He had a preference for being hands-on, reasoning that he derived more fun from it. Jae didn't comprehend.

If he had the ability to clean the dishes with a snap, he would take advantage of it. Perhaps it was the reason he couldn't do it: the universe knew he would abuse such power.

At least Wonpil seemed to like helping around the house. For now, that was. Maybe the novelty would wear off as time went by, but Jae would be damned if he didn't take advantage of it for as long as he could.

He finished scrubbing the last bowl over the basin before handing them to Wonpil, so he could wipe it with a clean dry cloth. "Why do you wear bright yellow? It's a color reserved for the royals, you know?" It had always been a curiosity of his, but he always got distracted before getting to ask.

Wonpil shrugged. "It's the color that first attracted my attention. Is it something of great significance, whatever color I choose to wear?"

"I guess not."

"He's merely envious you get to wear his favorite color so blithely," Younghyun piped up from where he was leaning against the wall behind them. Jae rolled his eyes.

"The advantage of being a demon who mortal customs do not apply to," Wonpil answered swiftly. He placed the bowl in its corresponding spot. "Done."

He turned to see Younghyun had come closer and was poking an annoyed-looking Jae on the side, who flinched away and glared.

Wonpil observed as Younghyun didn't stop and got Jae sufficiently fed up he began smacking Younghyun on the back. Younghyun initially hunched to shield himself away, but he managed to take a grip of Jae's wrist. He pulled him to an embrace that looked more like he was attempting to cut off Jae's circulation.

Wonpil was bewildered. Did Younghyun save Jae so he could personally finish him off or something?

Jae was pushing Younghyun away but he was laughing, albeit strained. He seemed to like being in Younghyun's arms.

Huh. Odd.

He had only ever been held once, by an old friend. And it was merely because it would be their final meeting. Demons didn't embrace. The humans he had witnessed usually did so as a goodbye or a greeting after having been separated for a long time. He had seen lovers hold hands, or have one arm around the other. A parent to kid, although children did need to be held at all times lest they wreak havoc.

Perhaps he hadn't seen as much as he thought he had? It would be reasonable; he had a fleeting focus.

Was it normal custom to hug this way too? For no reason other than proximity? For what true reason did mortals held onto each other? Proximity? Love? Did love cause them to crave the proximity? Wonpil had so many questions. Should he ask?

He eyed the couple. Jae now had screeching Younghyun in a headlock.

Perhaps later.

"Close your eyes. Be conscious of your every part, every inch," Wonpil instructed, standing behind Sungjin who was sitting on the living room floor, a wooden bowl in front of him. To the spirit's right was Jae, a curious and quiet spectator.

"A soul is merely the technical term for the energy a body has. Normally, bodies that had perished in a timely manner run out of the energy seconds or minutes afterwards, as their time is up. But since you had prematurely died, you still have a lot of that energy."

Wonpil's voice became firmer, more encouraging. "Feel it. Be aware of it. Use it—move that energy, gather it to your palms."

Sungjin engraved every word into his mind, and attempted to follow everything perfectly.

Jae made a sound of awe when Sungjin managed to lift the bowl, moving to poke the ghost's hand with his fingertip. He passed through, the bowl clattering to the floor when Sungjin let go of his concentration.

"Oh," Jae uttered in disappointment, pouting.

"Do _not_ touch me."

"Why not?"

"I don't like it."

"Why not?"

"I just do not."

Jae's eyes glimmered teasingly. "But why not?"

Sungjin closed his eyes with a deep inhale, asking whatever deity would listen for patience. He held it in for a beat before releasing. Then he went back to his task, succeeding once more without any more help from the demon.

Elated by his student's triumph, Wonpil's body moved without thinking, arms wrapping around Sungjin from behind.

In his fluster, Sungjin lost hold of his new ability and Wonpil toppled over, hitting his nose on the ground in the process.

Jae wouldn't stop laughing throughout dinner.

"Since you passed on young, and has a lot of leftover energy, you have the capability to harness more as time pass by. Your ability should therefore become stronger through the years."

"I comprehend that. What I don't comprehend is why you keep on holding me," Sungjin lamented. He just wanted to have a peaceful evening in the gazebo, but Wonpil was doing it again; the spell that enabled Sungjin to touch and be touched. Using it to his privilege and refusing to let Sungjin's wrist go.

Wonpil gave a pause. "Am I not allowed?" He inquired quietly, eyes wide and shining. Sungjin grimaced, averting his gaze to the side.

"I didn't say that," he grumbled. He could practically see Wonpil beam even without looking but ignored it, settling for a resigned sigh.

From the side, unbeknownst to Sungjin (but not to Wonpil; he always seemed to sense them), was Jae, observing in silence. He saw the way Wonpil had smirked, but could only shake his head with a mutter of "snake".

Younghyun was right beside him, expression undecipherable.

"Sometimes, people dislike being touched," Younghyun began randomly when Wonpil was accompanying him in the kitchen later on the same evening.

Wonpil tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

Younghyun halted stirring the soup in the pot to cover it, leaving it to simmer before giving Wonpil his full attention. "Sungjin. He seemed to be uncomfortable a while ago. He said he did not mind, but he was probably only tolerating you."

"Oh. I didn't know."

"Understandable. You watch humans a lot. You know the names of their emotions, but you don't comprehend its depth. Am I wrong?" Younghyun asked, tone not unkind.

Wonpil shook his head. "Knowing what it felt like and having empathy are different. Most things never bother me, not how it bothered them. I recognize their frustration, but I wouldn't know what it truly felt like and how deep it run."

"Precisely. Worry not, it's not a thing one cannot learn. I have, throughout the years with a lot of Jae's assistance and patience."

Younghyun graced him an amicable smile. Wonpil was too taken aback to return it before Younghyun was resuming his task. But he was grateful.

He felt warm. It had been a while since he last felt this way.

Wonpil was observing Jae from the porch as the other checked state of their garden. Spring was almost over, the weather progressively getting hotter.

Jae's fingertips caressed the leaves. He blew air on the flowers to make them flutter the way a mother would tickle a baby to make them giggle.

In Wonpil's eyes, he was longing for something. Maybe it was his magic, and the way he used to have conversations with the earth and its children. He looked wistful and lonely.

Wonpil's heart ached for him. He had ever only felt sympathy of this intensity for one human before. It would seem like his housemates had grown on him. Could he consider them his friends? Would they consider him as one?

Younghyun passed by him, a light tap to the shoulder blade his only acknowledgement of Wonpil's existence. He was wholly absorbed by everything Jae did, gaze never leaving his beloved's figure.

Jae faced him, the corners of his lips already lifted in a tender smile. He accepted the fox's proffered hand and their fingers twined as naturally as breathing.

"Good evening, love," Younghyun greeted. Jae was chuckling, attempting to fix the bird's nest Younghyun's hair had become over the course of his slumber with his free hand.

"Good evening."

Then he did something Wonpil had never seen him do before: he tapped Younghyun's nose with his index finger. _Taptaptap. Tap._

"Huh?" Wonpil muttered to himself. What was that?

Younghyun was sitting on the porch, basking in the cool breeze of dusk while awaiting Jae, when someone sat beside him.

Wonpil stared, unfaltering and unblinking. Younghyun's brows knitted.

"What is it?" He asked, but the demon wouldn't talk.

And then, Wonpil did it: _taptaptap. Tap._

Younghyun darted away. "What do you think you are doing," he growled, low in irritation and stupefaction. Wonpil blinked.

"I cannot?"

"No! Jae is the only one who could!"

"Oh. I apologize."

Wonpil cocked his head and wondered why.

Wonpil needed sleep corresponding to the amount of magic he exerted. Since he didn't use much that day, he merely needed a nap despite the alcohol in his system. It muddled him as it would a mortal, but the effects were fast to fade.

He awoke three hours later, on the futon he had been gracefully provided. As the house had but one room, he was given the living room. He rarely slept anyway, opting to occupy himself with loitering around, sometimes accompanied by Sungjin. But the ghost seemed to be already long gone.

He looked around, feeling a tad empty. He groggily sat up. Hours ago, Jae had gotten drunk, which reduced him to blabbering things he usually wouldn't.

He smiled. It was both entertaining and flattering. He knew that he had earned their trust to some degree, but for Jae to call him a 'friend'...

A friend. His question had been answered.

Wonpil had only ever had one he could call such, a few years ago. To have another, perhaps three, made something in him swell. Pride? Fondness? He wasn't sure what to refer it as. All he knew was how it was reminiscent to the feelings he had harbored for his old friend.

They held significance for him. He realized he wanted to protect them, and perhaps have them forever. Absurd for a demon to desire such a thing; fortunately, Wonpil had never been one for the rules.

Jae was washing the dishes when he heard footfalls. He recognized it as Wonpil's. He remained quiet, waiting.

A moment later, he felt hands settle on his waist, causing him to jolt. He rushed to wipe the last of the bowls and put it in its designated place. He spun to face Wonpil with raised brows, who he let him move but returned his hands on Jae's waist.

"What?" Jae questioned. What mischief was this curious little demon up to again?

He was answered when Wonpil sealed their lips together before he could even blink.

Jae flinched back, eyes the widest it had ever been. "What—"

A feral growl cut him off and caused his heart to drop. They both turned to see Younghyun by the entryway, ears flat against his skull and nails razor sharp. His bared gritted teeth had flames escaping in between. His eyes glowed amber and glinted with a _violent_ intent.

"Younghyun— _Younghyun!_ " Jae screeched as Younghyun lunged for Wonpil, who quickly teleported.

He reappeared behind the enraged fox, who instantly whirled around. Jae took the chance to grab him by the torso and pull him back.

"Stop that!" An authoritative voice commanded, making them halt.

Sungjin strode towards them with confident gait, a regal air about him that reminded them of his status. The interruption had thrown Younghyun off guard and made him somewhat relax in Jae's hold.

"He kissed Jae on the lips!" He complained to Sungjin, pointing at Wonpil like a petulant child. To Wonpil he snarled, "he is mine. Mine!"

"He is," Wonpil pacified, looking a bit lost. Younghyun frowned in bewilderment.

"Then why did you kiss him?"

They all gave the demon identical looks of confusion and anticipation.

"Is it not what mortals do when they love someone?"

Younghyun sneered, claws prepared for another attack. Sungjin raised a hand to stop him.

"Do you mean you want to be with Jae in the way Younghyun is?" Sungjin carefully asked. Jae held Younghyun tighter, hoping— _praying_ —it wasn't the case—

"No."

Jae audibly sighed in relief. Younghyun completely sagged in his arms, but he let go, causing the fox to look him over his shoulder with a dissatisfied frown. Jae evaded the hand that tried to snatch him back to closeness.

"I have seen mortals do it," Wonpil elaborated. "And based on my understanding, they did it with the ones they are fond of." Was he mistaken?

He had kissed his old friend before, after the first time he accidentally witnessed two people do it. The human had looked shocked, and asked Wonpil to never repeat it.

_"You don't seem to grasp its implications,"_ had been the only answer to Wonpil's "why". He had never been one to give Wonpil direct answers, opting to be cryptic to prompt the demon to learn the answers himself.

But Wonpil understood it now. Or at least he thought he did.

He gazed at Jae, who had relented and allowed Younghyun to link their arms. "I am fond of Jae. As I am fond of Younghyun and Sungjin. I was going to kiss you two as well, but Jae was the first I found."

"Forget it, it shall never happen!" Younghyun gruffed. Sungjin exhaled slowly, rubbing a palm on his face in a sort of exhaustion only achieved by having lovable but difficult friends.

"I'm not sure about the other cultures you have seen, but here, only lovers do it," Jae spoke up from where he had let Younghyun perch his chin on his shoulder, torn between laughter and pity.

"Lovers," Wonpil echoed. "Oh." Was that the reason why he never saw humans kiss on public? He should've figured. Aside from that first time, he had only ever seen Younghyun and Jae do it.

And they were lovers.

Sungjin shook his head. He then clapped once. "If that is settled, I shall be in the gazebo." And he was gone, passing through the wall.

Wonpil's lower lip jutted. "I do apologize for my ignorance." His eyes were downcast as he said, "it was never in my intention to steal Jae from you."

"I know," Younghyun answered, finally completely calm and returning to rationality. "Forgive me for reacting in such extreme way, I merely—" He stopped, breathing out in sudden embarrassment. Jae untangled himself from him to peer giddily at the way blood rose to his face.

He gently pushed Jae's face away. "Do not."

Jae giggled, taking the hand and bringing their fingers together. Their eyes made contact, crinkled with amusement.

Wonpil had a smile of his own as he walked away, thinking of the lovers' interaction and how perhaps he was beginning to comprehend the difference.

A gentle song played as the ending credits rolled, signalling the movie's end. Younghyun and Sungjin stood from the couch, the fox stretching as he followed after Sungjin to the kitchen, his four tails swinging lazily behind him. The two would surely raid the fridge. Jae was preoccupied with his phone. Wonpil knew that when he got that way he became oblivious to his surroundings despite his enhanced senses.

Wonpil's gaze drifted to Dowoon, lying on the floor. His head was cushioned by the pillow Sungjin had handed him fifteen minutes into the movie. He was exhausted from his part-time job at a chicken place as well as practicing drums for hours.

He carded his fingers through the younger's hair, between his wolf ears. He didn't stir.

"Deep sleep," he whispered under his breath, smiling.

"Have you seen Sleeping Beauty? Perhaps Snow White?" Jae asked without taking his eyes off his phone.

"Yes. Younghyun made me watch them."

"The way to break the spell is by true love's kiss."

"Spell?"

Jae's crimson eyes shone playfully. "Dowoon's under the spell of the Sandman. The only way to wake him is through a kiss."

"That's false."

Jae shrugged, dismissing him with an airy "only one way to find out."

That was untrue. He could shake Dowoon's shoulder like a logical person.

But Dowoon's heart had started beating a little too fast since the mention of a kiss. And with the way he refused to open his eyes still...

Wonpil leaned down and gave Dowoon a chaste peck. He retreated a few inches, waiting as Dowoon speedily blinked at him.

"You actually..." Dowoon trailed off, face rivalling the redness of Jae's irises. He had wanted to know what Wonpil's next move would be, but he should've known, really. His boyfriend had always been unpredictable.

Jae was having the time of his life, laughing as if tomorrow would never come. Younghyun, who had seen what had transpired, was snickering from the kitchen doorway.

Sungjin walked in with a newly opened bag of chips. "What did I miss?"

"Dowoon's first kiss," Jae wheezed out.

Dowoon hid behind his palms and screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> What is it with December that makes me feel so down and listless, when it's supposed to be a month of celebration? LOL


End file.
